Cemetery Drive
by Her Sweetness
Summary: [Oneshot, MalikxRyou, char death] They keep going on forever and ever. Until they know sadness. Sadness.


Her Sweetness: Yeah, I was bored and full of fruit salad so this was the result. Please review and tell me your thoughts…

* * *

Cemertery Drive

* * *

Hollow sounds filled his ears and he soon became deaf to the screaming coming from the other side of the door. Pounding in his ears, he continued to ignore it. Crying his name out, he continued to ignore it.

The drawer opened.

He looked into the mirror and smiled, his brown eyes now blurry chocolate drops. He didn't remember what sadness was. Was sadness the tears that fell down his cheek and pattered softly on his wrists?

He didn't remember.

_I miss you._

_I miss you._

_I miss you…_

The collision of the moon with the sky performed wonders for them below. In the mist of the old midnight, way down in the field beyond their house, two brown butterflies opened themselves to the night of stars that wheeled overhead. He steadied himself and continued breathing.

Sweet boy next to him had his eyes closed, lavender orbs hidden from the bright stars. He turned over on his side and touched Malik's shoulder lightly, his pale fingers stroking the soft, tanned skin.

The lilac eyes were greeted with stars, first gold then coffee.

Ryou smiled and got to his knees; his jeans were covered in grass stains. His bare feet moved through the grass and suddenly he was running away from that spot. Malik watched him go, his eyes losing track of the boy through the tall grass leading down into the city.

Lights blurred around him, the city was alive. Ryou continued to run.

Malik watched him go.

Red flowers sprung from the ground in the wake of Ryou's feet, they kept going. Faster. Faster. He didn't remember where he was going until he got there. The house they shared together, created of wood all painted white, all white. He got closer, and the flowers stopped a ways away from that house. He ventured forth.

Malik was waiting for him at the door. His arms were folded and his head bowed, a pink-tinted daisy waiting in his hand. The daisy was being twirled from finger to finger, mindlessly.

Ryou continued into the house.

He smiled when he heard Malik's voice from behind him, the tanned teenager running barefoot down the hill. Ryou stopped a foot into the house and waited until he had caught up, coming now into the house with him. They stood there, side by side, unsure smiles on their faces.

Their eyes were butterflies.

They continued on together, their feet padding on the wooden planks, some of them creaking. It was so dark. Moonlight shining through broken windows were the exception; they rained through like streams of darkened sunlight. The house smelled of sand and rust, the floors covered in dust.

Light.

From the kitchen.

Ryou stopped, his head turned in that direction. He was in the kitchen, his eyes bright, watching the stove and everything he was preparing. The smell was delicious but for some reason Ryou was not able to tell that. His eyes were wide open, watching himself as he whistled quietly, eyes lively. His brown dull eyes. His beautiful bright eyes.

He was pulled out of his trance by a hand on his wrist. Ryou looked up from the kitchen to see Malik's concerned eyes locking his own. He looked back and he and the light were gone.

Ryou allowed himself to be led on.

_I miss you because you left._

_I miss you because I left._

_I miss you…_

The moonlight was enough to light their way through the hallway in the back of the house. A closet door was open and they ignored Malik swinging by a rope, dried crimson rivers running down his shirt and stomach.

The bedroom at the end of the hall was reached and so many memories flooded both of them. Malik's grip tightened on Ryou's arm as the torn mattress in the corner of the room was occupied by the both of them. They watched as Malik smiled sweetly, his finger tracing down the pale teen's shoulder.

Ryou shifted in the moonlight, more of his bare body being exposed. He closed his eyes and their lips collided again. A satisfied moan.

They watched stoically, hands still holding onto each other.

Banging, pounding.

Malik's head jerked around and he saw himself banging on the bathroom door, fiercely. Shouting, crying. He banged his fist into the wooden door again and yelled something unintelligible. Malik knew what he was yelling. Ryou knew what he was yelling.

The beating of the wood stopped suddenly.

He dropped to his knees, his jeans meeting with a pool seeping through from under the door.

He disappeared.

Malik walked over to where he had been. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it, looking down at his lover's body on the floor, rivers of blood running from his wrists and continuing on the linoleum floor. Malik looked over his shoulder to Ryou. He nodded, brown butterflies blurry.

He got down on his knees and crawled forward, into where he had been. Malik watched him go.

He watched him die again.

The razor was beside Ryou's hand, inches away from his fingertips.

Malik turned away and headed for the closet. He looked up at himself.

His hand reached out.

_I miss you; is this our cemetery?_

_I miss you; you were my drive to die._

_I miss you…_

_Is this what we were wanted for?_

* * *


End file.
